


Falling Like Stars

by ClimbingClassy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, blowjob, dicks diddlin dicks, handjob, more like brojob, mostly sin, star gazing and sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClimbingClassy/pseuds/ClimbingClassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone a while ago asked for climbing class smut, and I've finally delivered. I don't usually write sex scenes, so forgive me.<br/>Chris and Josh spend a night out star gazing, or at least that was the original plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Like Stars

The night was crisp and cold, and the sky was clear of any clouds. Stars blanketed the sky above them. It was nights like this that made the world feel so vast to Josh, like he was the smallest of specks in the enormity that was the universe, and yet it all seemed to be at his fingertips. The stars looked so close he could reach out and grab one, yet they seemed so far from him too. He found it oddly comforting, the immensity of space. It made his world feel less claustrophobic and gave him room to breathe. He sat back on his hands, taking it all in. His breath clouded in front of him when he exhaled.

Chris sat next to him on the outdoor deck of the Washington's lodge. They laid out blankets and pillows for a night of stargazing. Josh liked being outside more, the fresh air and open space helped clear his head. Chris was just content to be there with his best friend—and boyfriend. The thought still brought a smile to his face and a rosy tint to his cheeks, even though they'd been together for a few months now.

The older boy was lost in thought, staring up at the sky and imagining himself falling through space. He laid back on one of the pillows he'd brought out, enjoying the coolness of it on his neck. Neither of them spoke, but it was a comfortable silence that passed between them. Words didn't need to be said. He looked over at Chris to see if he, too, was admiring the stars and was disappointed to find that he wasn't; he was hunched over his phone.

"Come on Chris. Put the phone away," he huffed.

"No look, it's an astronomy app. You see that cluster of stars over there? Those two bright ones? I think they're Castor and Pollux, part of the Gemini constellation," he pointed up towards the sky. Josh followed with his eyes, but there were so many stars it was hard to tell which ones he meant. Chris turned his phone in his hand studying it. "Or...or maybe it's part of Aries?"

"You don't know," he sighed.

"Just give me a minute I'll figure it—"

"No. You don't know man," Josh interrupted, sitting up and plucking the phone from Chris' grasp. When he protested Josh slid it beneath his pillow. "You'll live without it for one night. I promise."

Begrudgingly Chris laid next to Josh, glaring up at the heavens. "I was just trying to make this a little more educational," he huffed. Josh couldn't help but crack a smile. He sat up on his elbow, leaning over Chris.

"I'll make it up to you," he smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Chris was waiting for this, tilting his head up to meet Josh's lips. He smiled into the kiss. When Josh pulled away both boys were left with flushed faces.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Chris smirked, reaching up to push his glasses back into place from where they'd become askew. Josh grinned, completely up to the challenge. He crawled on top of Chris, straddling his waist. One hand he buried in Chris' hair, the other he slid beneath his shirt. Chris gasped, arching his back from the sudden cold touch of Josh's fingertips. He took this chance to

recapture Chris' lips, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth and swallowing the breathey moan that followed. He cupped Chris' face, his thumb tracing the edge of his jaw, while his other hand roamed his chest, raising goosebumps wherever he touched. The boy beneath him groaned as their tongues intertwined, drowning blissfully in the heady taste of the other's mouth.

Josh began to kiss down Chris' jawline as the other boy carded his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. The touch there made his skin tingle.

"Josh..." Chris gasped, panting in his ear as he nipped and sucked on his neck, making sure to leave marks that would be there the next morning. He licked over each spot. Desire burned hot in his stomach and radiated through his skin. Pressed against each other, he could feel every rise and fall of the other's chest and taste the need on his lips. Josh pulled back, admiring the sight below him, more beautiful to him than any star could be. Chris' face was flushed, all the way to his ears even. His glasses were crooked on his face and his eyes were shining with want. He grew flustered so easily, and Josh loved to tease him about it. He didn't need to say it, he could see it written all over his face and in the way he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. _I want you_.

He leaned forward once more, nipping at Chris' collarbone. He made a sound that started as a gasp and faded out into a quiet moan, grasping at Josh's shirt and pulling his body closer. Heat pooled lower in his stomach and a smile pulled at the edge of his lips as he felt something hard press against his thigh. He rolled his hips and was satisfied in the other's response. Chris cried out, quickly snapping his mouth shut, his face reddening even more as Josh snickered. He could feel him smiling smugly into his neck. The heat building in his lower stomach grew, spreading out to all of his limbs. He wanted Chris too, more than anything.

He kissed Chris deeply, gently biting at his lower lip. Chris' mouth opened, whether it was a gasp or a moan or actual words Josh didn't know, he just took the invitation to slip his tongue between his teeth again, tasting him and teasing him with little flick of his tongue as he rocked his hips against him. He reveled in the friction between their bodies and in the small noises that escaped Chris' mouth with each roll of his hips. He needed more.

Josh swallowed the moan building in his throat at the whimper that came from Chris when he slipped a hand between his legs. He chewed on his lower lip as his eyes fluttered down to the hand palming his erection. Josh watched him with a smug, lopsided grin, enjoying the way Chris writhed beneath him. He sat back, tugging up at the hem of Chris' shirt. He removed the shirt in one fell swoop, only slightly surprised to find another one beneath it. "Really?" he asked, an eyebrow arched. Chris just shrugged, a sheepish smile spreading over his face. He rolled his eyes, removing the second shirt as well.

Completely shirtless, Chris laid back down. The cold air ghosted over his skin as Josh admired him. Embarrassed by the attention, he looked away, placing his hands on Josh's hips. The older boy traced his body with his eyes once more before removing his own shirt, giving focus to Chris' neck once more. He started at the mark's he'd already left, slowly kissing his way to Chris shoulder, kissing each freckle that dotted the skin there. He loved Chris' shoulder freckles.

Chris' breath hitched when Josh sank his teeth into where his neck and shoulder met, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a definite mark. He lavished the spot once more before making his way down his chest, kissing and licking a trail down to his naval. He paused at Chris' hips, looking up for reassurance. Chris watched with pleading eyes, the slightest whimper escaping from him. Josh returned to kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh there, his thumb circling over his hips. He reached for the buckle on Chris' belt. He paused, eyeing the bulge just beneath his face.

"We don't have to," Chris said, his voice hoarse. Every inch of him wanted Josh, but not unless Josh felt the same. The older boy's eyes flickered to his face.

"I want to," he replied, his voice deep and husky. With that he unbuckled Chris' belt, undoing his pants and sliding them down. Chris lifted his hips to help. With one last shaky breath he pulled Chris' boxers down, freeing his erection. He looked up, locking eyes with the blonde. A silent moment charged with desire passed between them, their eyes never wavering. Chris' had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as Josh's hot breath ghosted over his member. He was about to break, to beg for Josh to touch him, to do _something_ other than just stare at him.

Without warning Josh descended on him, his mouth wrapping around his cock. He couldn't suppress the shudder that coursed through his body or the moan that tore from his throat. His head fell back, a hand fisting into Josh's hair as he bobbed his head. Each time he came up he swirled his tongue over the head, and each time he went down he managed to swallow a little more of him. He couldn't restrain himself anymore, moans and gasps fell from his mouth freely.

The noises he made only fueled Josh's desire; it burned through him from the inside out. His skin felt hot and flushed and he wanted to taste and touch every inch of Chris. He swallowed around him, one hand working at the base of his cock while the other kneaded his thigh. The sounds coming from Chris' mouth sent heady pleasure down his spine leading right between his legs. He moaned.

The vibrations around his cock were pure ecstasy. His back arched into the sensation, Josh's name falling from his lips like a prayer, punctuated by every gasp. He was close, teetering on the edge of release when, suddenly, Josh pulled back. Chris audibly whined at the loss of the wet heat from Josh's mouth. The older boy simply grinned; this was all part of his plan. He found Chris most beautiful when he was teased. he slowly pumped his hand up and down, lazily licking at the head of his member.

"Josh. Please," he breathed. Josh sat up, quickly undoing his own pants. He didn't take the time to fully remove them, only to release his own erection. He needed Chris now.

He fell into eager arms, hands groping at his back and blunt nails digging into his shoulders. He took them both into hand, stroking in unison. The friction of flesh on flesh was intoxicating, pleasure pooling in his stomach. He buried his face into Chris' neck, moaning his name. Chris continued to whimper and pant heavily in his ear, the sound going straight to his dick. He rutted against the both beneath him. Chris rolled his hips up to meet Josh's with every thrust, and it took everything he had in him not to come right then. His skin felt so hot he thought he'd met into Chris. The blonde's hands roamed all over his body, clawing down his back and gripping his ass.

"Chris, I'm c-close," he stammered. Chris kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth. Josh was on the edge, ready to fall into sheer bliss. Chris was close too, he could tell by the way he trembled beneath him. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to break through his rib cage. He sped up his strokes, rutting against him at a quick uneven pace.

Chris came first, crying out Josh's name as his head fell back. He writhed beneath Josh, his cries hoarse and his voice cracking. He coated their stomach and chests. The intensity of his orgasm finally drew Josh over the edge. He buried his face in Chris shoulder. All words escaped him as he gasped and panted. Pleasure consumed him in waves, momentarily blinding him. He spilled out onto Chris' stomach, only adding to the mess. Chris rocked against him, helping him ride out his orgasm as he enjoyed the aftershocks of his own. The hot spasms eventually subsided into an all encompassing warmth and his arms shook. He collapsed onto Chris, ignoring the mess, and rested his head on his chest. His breathing was ragged and his own heart hammered in his ears, echoed by Chris' rapid heartbeat. A long moment passed between them in silence as they caught their breath. The chill of the air cooled their heated skin.

Chris' hand drew lazy circles on his back as he nuzzled his hair. Josh hummed against him, smiling. Drowsiness replaced the passion that had been burning through him only moment's before. His eyelids felt heavy, and Chris was so warm. Blindly, he reached for a blanket beside them, pulling it over them to fight off the chill.

"What? Not gonna clean up first?" Chris mumbled into his hair, his voice thick with sleepiness.

"Later," Josh replied, closing his eyes and worming his arms around Chris' waist. The blonde made no protest.

"Gross," he sighed, though he didn't make any move either. Josh titled his head up to find Chris' eyes already closed. "I love you," he breathed.

A smile stretched over Josh's face, perfectly content. "I love you, too," he whispered, stretching up to kiss Chris once more. His lips lingered there for a long moment before he settled back, nuzzling into Chris' neck. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around him, and his eyes drifted closed, enjoying the warmth. They fell asleep beneath the sky, the stars twinkling silently overheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned...


End file.
